HIDE AND SEEK IN THE WILD WEST
by TeddyBee
Summary: THE DEATH OF HIS MOTHER, CAUSES KLAUS TO FLEE WITH HIS BROTHER KOL, LEAVING BEHIND THE REST OF HIS FAMILY AND HER. THE GIRL HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE WAS IN LOVE WITH BUT AFTER 5 YEARS OF CONSTIENT RUNNING HE DECIDED TO RETURN, TOO BAD SHE HATES HIM. WHO WOULD BLAME HER; AFTERALL HE LEFT HER WITH THE DEADLIEST OUTLAW WANTING HER, MIKEAL. SORRY ABOUT CAPS LOCKS I BROKE MY KEYBOOARD :(


HIDE AND SEEK IN THE WILD WEST.

THE DEATH OF HIS MOTHER, CAUSES KLAUS TO FLEE WITH HIS BROTHER KOL, LEAVING BEHIND THE REST OF HIS FAMILY AND HER. THE GIRL HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE WAS IN LOVE WITH BUT AFTER 5 YEARS OF CONSTIENT RUNNING HE DECIDED TO RETURN, TOO BAD SHE HATES HIM. WHO WOULD BLAME HER; AFTERALL HE LEFT HER WITH THE DEADLIEST OUTLAW WANTING HER, MIKEAL.

PROLOGUE:

"No fair you always win!"

"sorry love but I'm pretty sure it is fair, I mean I didn't cheat, it was all these bad boys doing" Nik gloated while pointing at his muscles, there wasn't really anything there, okay there was but that wasn't the point, she thought to herself.

"What bad boys all I see are really small arms?" She replied with a cocky smile, of course she knew what he meant; he was the one person who knew that she was crazy and loved her anyway.

"let's play hide and seek" she practically screamed, playing hide and seek was like a tradition and even though nik always wanted to be the person who hid first he never was, after all who could resist her puppy dog eyes, she was beautiful, with her golden hair shinning almost as bright as the sun, her smile and even though it takes a moment the memory is enough to last nik forever, even though she smiles for no reason, she gives him a reason to smile.

She smiles when she has no idea what is going on and she smiles at him.

"sure love, go hide I'll count to thirty" he turned his back, listening to crunching grace and dirt under Neath her feet as scurried away to find a hiding place that she thought would be invisible to him but it never was, he usually found her in 5 minutes.

This time was different; no matter how hard he looked; he could not find her, as the time went past his worry grew.

"Where is she?" He mumbled, when all of a sudden she fell from the sky on top of him, at an attempt to catch her, he fell backwards on to the ground submerged with rocks and little sticks, she landed on top of him, he groaned at the impact.

"Are you okay?" she said started, hoping she did not hurt him. She gently placed her hands on his chest while staring down at him, unknowingly grinding into him. She gently caressed his face staring into his mirror glass blue eyes, she could have sworn the minutes that past by felt like hours, and her legs were on either side of him. Then, she felt something on her inner thigh.

"Nik?"

"mmm" he replied unsure of how to respond, they had been in situations like this before with the sexual tension high but never had they had a little friend pop in for a visit. They froze unsure of what to do next; they both looked down as they felt it grow.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I should be-"he began "no! it's fine, I mean-" she cut him off only to cut off by him.

"It's not! We're sixteen and we don't want you pregnant, love" he said watching her lips part as she spoke "Aww, yeah, um….yeah", neither of them could imagine how this could get any more awkward.

They were interrupted, by the loud, ear-pitching scream that came from the village, turning their head to the village; Caroline removed herself from Nik before racing towards the village closely followed by Nik.

The sight of Mikael's wicked smile stopped her in her tracks, someone had died, it was so obvious, whenever someone was murdered, everyone gathered around the main street, tears began to freely flow as she asked herself what if I know the person who was killed? What if it was mother or Stefan or demon or…or bonnie or Elena or Katherine or…or…or Jeremy?

Her silent tears became loud, panicked sobs when she felt someone place her hand theirs and pull her into their walk embrace. "It's okay, love, I'm here" she could recognize that voice from anywhere "Nik"

"Hold my hand and whenever Mikael looks at us, do something to show where together, okay love?"

"Why?" She whispered as he laced his hands around her waist pulling into her, bent down and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't want you getting hurt, now come on love"

Holding her hand, he squeezed between the crowds to see what all the commotion was about, that is when he saw his mother, helplessly laying, motionless on the floor. A shotgun wound, just below her heart bleeding out as Finn applied pressure. Rebekah barley standing holding Elijah as if she was going to lose him to while he stood just as motionless as Elena held his hand, whispering comforting words, knowing they meant nothing, they were just empty promises.

"Nik, listen please, I need you to listen, okay" staring at him, she wondered if everything was going to be okay "don't be stupid, I don't know if I could live with myself if you weren't here"

Everyone turn to mikeal as he spoke "Caroline is it?" She nodded "come; don't be afraid, I want to discuss something with you inside, alone". Just as she was about to go, she felt Nik's hand pull her back "don't it's too risky"

"I have to do this Nik, it's too risky not to" she said removing his hand from her wrist and walking into the large bar. Mikael was standing over the stove boiling water. "My sweet child, would you like a drink?" He asked before walking toward and standing in front of her.

Moments past before he spoke again "fine, don't say anything but just imagine Nik screaming out in pain as I kill slowly" his laughter echoed in her as she imagined a life without him, without Nik. Nik had been her wall for so many years always there for her to lean on but most importantly to just be there and know that he was never going to leave her side.

"What do you want from me, Mikael?" She yelled, screaming trying making sense of this situation.

"You're body," he shouted, walking over towards her pushed her wall.

"Don't rape me, please"

"My sweet Caroline, stop being ridiculous. It's only rape if you're not willing and see my boner definitely shows I'm willing." Caroline squirmed some more trying to escape his grasp as Mikael laughed.

Racing to other side of the room in a panicked hurry, she picked up the pot of boiling water and threw it at him. He shouted at her, cussing "I'll have you one day, it might not be now but I will"

"By the way Mikael, I prefer dangerous freedom over peaceful slavery any day of the week" she exclaimed before racing to find Nik.

As he rode further and further into the distance the town got smaller and smaller in the distance he started to wonder if this was the right thing to do, he did not want to leave Rebekah or Elijah or Stefan or his angel, Caroline. One question that bothered him the most was how do you stop the heartache, horror? How do stop the world from turning into a monster?

He wanted to kiss her so desperately, sneak up from behind and wrap his arms around her waist, pull her into his warm embrace, stare into her eyes and let himself go wild, he wanted to go to and share his secrets with her. As we use to, he thought.

He wanted the girl back who use to be incapable of sitting still, who couldn't quite grasp the concept of being clean, who at times could be so unlady like, who realises that half the decisions he made are the ones he regrated, who over reacts most of the time and is completely insane. He wanted that girl alongside him. Riding away makes him realise that he is in love with her and someday he is going to marry her.

**PLZ REVIEW **


End file.
